1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a connector in an electric vehicle charger, and more particularly, to a connector in an electric vehicle charger, in which a structure thereof is improved for simplifying the same, minimizing a number of components, enabling to secure reliability in stages of mounting, charging, and coupling/decoupling, and improving durability, a water proof performance, and user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
According to recent global environmental regulation strengthening and energy cost reducing trend, demands on environment friendly EV (Electric Vehicle) is increasing. The USA and the Europe are in a state in which supply of the electric vehicle is obliged by legislation of the clean air act, and, in the Korea, interest in, and research on, green car is active as a part of low carbon green growth activity, too.
The electric vehicle is provided with a motor for driving the vehicle, and a battery for operating various electric units.
In order to expand propagation of the electric vehicles, it is essential to construct an electricity charge infrastructure which can charge the electric vehicles. Particularly, since en increase of a battery charge capacity of the electric vehicle increases weight of the vehicle itself, a running range of the electric vehicle with one time of full charging can not but be limited. Therefore, it is essential to install, including domestic charging equipment, an adequate number of charging stations for the electric vehicles to charge at anytime and anywhere during a long distance running.
For the charging, the electric vehicle is provided with an inlet at a body thereof, and the charging station is provided with a power supply side connector to be coupled to the inlet selectively for transfer of electric energy to the electric vehicle.
In the meantime, since the connector in the electric vehicle charger is mounted to an outside that is vulnerable to an environment, such as rain or snow, allowing infiltration of water into internal electric components of the connector to cause fault or a safety hazard to a user, the connector is required to have a structure which can provide a good water proof performance, and convenience of use.
Moreover, the connector is required to have a simple structure, be able to minimize a number of components, meet safety or rule and regulation requirements, and have reliability not to be decoupled during the charging unintentionally, and does not require strong force for coupling or decoupling.